Relaxation
by IanDonyer -ChrisAvrich
Summary: Prodigy Gold gets some last moments of relaxation in before his most challenging endeavor yet - interesting definition of relaxation.


**RELAXATION**

_Prodigy Gold gets some last moments of relaxation in before his most challenging endeavor yet - interesting definition of relaxation._

The wind blew gently through the quiet town of New Bark; perhaps the only sound, really, that was common in the area. But another sound permeated the usual silence. The town was now abuzz to meet its most famous face, recognized by all of the Johto region and quickly becoming a known face in Kanto.

He was the quiet town boy parallel to the legendary Red; the boy who swept through the Johto Gym Challenge faster than any ever recorded.

He was called Gold.

"Looks like Togetic and Marill are having a blast," Lyra said with a wide grin spread on her lips. "Don't you think so?"

The two childhood friends sat in lawn chairs, spread out and relaxing in the light blast of the sun of the day. Both of them were dressed in shorts, short-sleeve t-shirts and each in their signature hats: Gold in his yellow and black backwards cap, Lyra in her odd white hat with the Pokeball symbol.

They sat and watched their Pokemon playing around in the streets (not really a danger, considering no cars had ever passed through the place: and quite frankly, these little guys could hurt any cars that did somehow pass through more than the cars could hurt them), each of them finding it quite the interesting show. Gold hadn't had the opportunity to sit down and relax like this since he left this town for the first time. He had, as he had said multiple times since coming back, "really friggin' missed this".

Gold's Togetic and Lyra's Marill were playing what appeared to be some form of tag. Togetic was running around in the air chasing after the rolling ball of blue. Marill was making sounds that sounded an awful lot like a human's giggle, while Togetic seemed to be taking this seriously, as if it were a challenge to him.

Marill, after taking a quick glance back to see how close Togetic was, then ran face first into the mass of brown fur that dazed lazily on the ground called Mamoswine.

Gold grinned himself as Togetic took this opportunity to grab Marill under the arms and lift her up with him. The two soared around in the air in circles, Marill flailing her arms as if in a panic even though the expression on her face made it obvious that she was having the time of her life.

"Yeah," Gold said. "Just glad they didn't wake up Mamoswine... would have made a roar that'd wake up people in Cianwood."

Lyra giggled, and Gold shut his eyes for a moment to allow himself a bit more relaxation; however, he heard a sound seconds later that caused him to jolt straight up and almost fall out of the lawn chair. A loud splintering crash, and Gold glanced toward the east: and let loose a loud sigh.

Lyra burst into laughter.

The lighter brown-furred rat stood in front of a totally downed tree, a satisfied look in its eyes. He clicked his teeth together and then picked up one of the fallen tree's branches and ran over to the side of Gold's lawn chair, circling around for a moment before sitting down. Raticate's obsession with chewing could really be problematic sometimes.

Gold had to get up and move his chair, otherwise he would have been sitting underneath a tree limb. As he did, he moved closer to the lake east of New Bark and very close to his home, and in the process got a glance of the red Pokemon in the water, simply sitting there, one pincer raised while the other was on the ground. His Kingler. He smiled.

Lyra's laughter calmed down, and Gold watched as the last two members of his team lay nearby Mamoswine, resting comfortably with each other: A large blue rope of skin called Dragonair lay there, his starting Pokemon Typhlosion laying inside her. The two were attached to each other, even though Dragonair was the most recent addition to the team, received by Clair's grandfather.

Gold let loose a sigh and closed his eyes. His last moments of relaxation were gone, that he knew: he was too excited to relax.

For soon, he, Typhlosion, Raticate, Togetic, Kingler, Mamoswine and Dragonair would be taking on the Pokemon Elite. 


End file.
